El Ocaso
by CSR Stories
Summary: La nieve ha caído de nuevo, algunos años han pasado, y las cosas siguen siendo como fueron por mucho tiempo. Volver al lugar donde todo empezó nunca había sido tan difícil, y para un dragón solitario eso ya era una rutina. (One Shot presentado al concurso "San Fic 2017", realizado en el grupo de Facebook "El Mundo del Fic")


**EL OCASO**

La nevada había caído muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. Cada copo de nieve descendía lentamente, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa, golpeando sin mucho efecto las escamas de un dragón mediano.

A él le encantaba pasear, tan sólo caminar una y otra vez por el mismo lugar. Daba vueltas en una danza imaginaria, con melodías que se repetían en su cabeza como viejas películas. Obras que habían pasado su apogeo hacía mucho, pero que nunca perdían su encanto.

El cielo, hasta ese entonces cubierto por suaves nubes, ya daba algunas muestras de despejarse pronto. «Ojalá ese movimiento tuviera más emoción», pensó él. Sin más por decir, continuó avanzando. El sonido leve de las pisadas llenaba el silencio, eliminando su concentración en la ligera ventisca, y las tonalidades azuladas del día empezaron a cambiar.

No había casas por pasar, ni calles por contar hasta llegar a un destino específico. Sin embargo, la naturaleza siempre había estado allí. Los grandes troncos despojados de sus hojas, el pasto cubierto de blanco, y un gran estanque de hielo derrochaban su hermosura a plena vista. Todo ese viaje le trajo tantas memorias como hambre, por lo que sacó un rubí de su alforja y dio un mordisco con ganas. Mordió y mordió hasta que sólo quedaron vestigios de lo que había sido una gema preciosa. Ojalá hubiera sido más dulce.

El gran valle se sentía vacío, y el inexistente olor en el ambiente no ayudaba. No había ningún trinar de pájaros, ni el croar de las ranas, o el cantar de los grillos. Los osos seguramente estarían hibernando, y los conejos se ocultarían en sus madrigueras; pero el dragón púrpura sólo volaba, buscando algo más para su vida, regresando siempre al mismo lugar en esas épocas. Los otros animales hacían falta, no se había dado cuenta antes.

Siguió avanzando mientras recitaba un verso lejano en su mente. Uno de tantos poemas que aprendió de memoria en una oportunidad. Inclusive pensar en oportunidades le sacó una leve sonrisa, aunque ésta fue borrada por un estornudo estremecedor. La llama verde iluminó momentáneamente su rostro, dejando un ligero olor a azufre, lo que hizo que aquella criatura acomodase su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. El frío estaba empezando a golpear de más, y quizás él no debió de haber salido de su cómodo espacio en el volcán. La tela de su única cubierta todavía era suave al tacto, como la primera vez que la tocó.

Supo que su recorrido casi concluía cuando, por curiosidad, se detuvo a observar una gran cantidad de árboles en el horizonte. No era el mejor momento para verlos, pues no había una belleza concreta para admirar. Las retorcidas ramas, como garras cerniéndose sobre el aire, le hicieron pensar en que, algunas veces, se veían caras donde no las había. Eran visiones poco agradables, pero él debía ser honesto consigo mismo. Tal vez estuviese viendo más caras de las que debiera en esos momentos.

Llegó al centro de todo, luego de pensar en extrañas formas de sentarse, problemas de la vista, la puntualidad inservible, las parejas, la inocencia, y tantos otros temas que rondaban su mente un año más. Se sentó en la enorme piedra que él mismo había colocado el día que no tuvo otra opción, y empezó a desalojar su alforja de todo contenido. Desdobló el enorme mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, sacó el polvo a algunos viejos platos, y acomodó todo en orden.

— Cada año es más difícil —comentó al fin con una voz rasgada por el cansancio—, pero ya llegué.

Sacó lo último que le faltaba: Una foto enmarcada. Quizás el papel estaba algo maltratado, pero las siete figuras estaban allí, y Spike juraría que el tiempo no había pasado cuando volvió a verlas. Sintió un nudo en el cuello, sonriendo con los músculos de la cara temblando como gelatina.

— Aunque… no sé por qué esperaría que fuese más fácil alguna vez.

Colocó la imagen en medio de todos los platos, conteniendo las ganas de soltar una que otra lágrima. Respiró profundo, preparándose para comer solo, un año más.

Quizás no hubiera sido de mucha importancia contra algunas de las amenazas de Equestria, pero cruzaba sus pequeñas garras para que sus amigas volvieran a casa, sanas y salvas cada vez. Entendía los deseos de todas ellas por proteger el reino. Tan sólo imaginar a todos esos ponis, con ganas de vivir para contarlo todo a sus familiares, expectantes a reunirse una vez más alrededor de una fogata, y agradecer por seguir con sus seres queridos. Esposas, maridos, hijos… lo único que parecía condicionar esa felicidad era la necesidad de estar unos con otros.

Ahora, ellos ya no estaban. Ninguno, en realidad. ¿Cómo se sentirían en esos momentos, donde fuera que estuviesen? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse Spike por saber que nada de lo que había vivido, por lo menos en su niñez, importaba allí? ¿Y cuándo había empezado a llorar al pensar en todo eso?

La capa blanquecina y fría sobre el mantel le recordó que no quedaba más por hacer. Esperaba que, al apartar la mirada de su plato vacío, las auras brillantes de sus amigas se materializaran ante sus ojos, dejándole incrédulo. Lamentablemente, volvió a decepcionarse al ver la nada frente a él. Ojalá todo fuera como uno de esos libros que solía leer.

Recogió todo, apesadumbrado, pero dispuesto a volver a su nuevo hogar. Ponyville era muy diferente sin todos los ponis que lo hacían especial, y Spike pensó lo mismo de Canterlot, Manehattan, y el Imperio de Cristal cuando daba sus largos y poco reconfortantes paseos.

¿Qué le esperaba en esos momentos? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo al volar con el sol de frente, desapareciendo tras las montañas. El día había acabado, como tantos otros.

 _Y ojalá esos días no hubieran acabado nunca._

* * *

 **One shot presentado en el concurso "San Fic 2017" del grupo de Facebook "El Mundo del Fic".**


End file.
